


May We Meet Again

by lydiamxrtin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, s7 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: For after 7x13 I realised I would never get to see the ending I wanted, so I wrote it instead.This is a fic in which season 7 never happened, we pick up at the end of s6 but without the anomaly nonsense. This is essentially what I wanted from s7; Clarke/raven friendship, Blake siblings talking and canon Bellarke
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Am I so salty I wrote nearly 4K...yes. Do it regret it...no. I hope you guys enjoy and possibly find some peace here.
> 
> -AJ
> 
> Also Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues I wrote this in a fit of bitterness so sorry

Clarke stood outside the palace doors of Sanctum watching as hundreds of bodies moved and walked below; the children of Gabriel, the remaining people of Sanctum, Wonkru. People from different places, different beliefs working together. Clarke leaned on the railing looking down as people continued to work, her body feeling heavy as the events of the day started to weigh on her mind.

“I know it looks like a lot but we’ll get it done,” Raven said, coming to stand next to Clarke, her hands gripping the railing as she looked down, “With the help of the Children of Gabriel and those left on sanctum we can make something of this place,” She nodded, looking around like her brain was making careful calculations about how she would save this place and Clarke believed if anyone could; it would be Raven.

“We have to,” _We have too_ , Clarke sighed, her eyes still watching the people below. She thought about what Monty had said,  to do better , she thought about her mother-Clarke closed her eyes for a second, trying to rid her mind of the image of her mother’s body being blasted from the ship.

“Clarke I- I’m sorry about Abby,” Raven said, like she could sense where Clarke’s mind was. Clarke just nodded, not trusting herself to talk right now, instead just looking down and playing with her father and mothers rings in her hands. “I know things haven’t always been easy between us but I’m here if you need it,” Raven softly said.

Clarke gave a small genuine smile, looking up at Raven who’s eyes were glassy. “Thank you Raven,” Clarke said with sincerity. “She cared about you a lot you know,” Clarke finished, turning to look at Raven. She knew things between them had got complicated and she knew her mother wasn’t perfect but Abby loved Raven like she was her own.

Raven gave a sad nod, Abby’s death clearly taking its toll on her as well, Raven cleared her throat, opening her mouth for a second before closing it and opening it again, “I’m sorry about how bad things got between us,” Raven quickly said, looking down at the floor.

“Raven-“

Raven held her hand up, “Let me just,” she said, taking in a large breath. She turned to face Clarke, her eyes blinking quickly as she bit her bottom lip slightly. “I think it was just easier to blame you for the terrible things that were happening” Raven admitted, she shook her head a little, “I don’t know if I could make the decisions you do, not because there not right but because I’m not strong enough,” Raven said, her voice breaking at the end.

“Hey,” Clarke said, reaching out to rest her hand on Ravens arm, “You’re one of the strongest people I know, maybe the strongest,” Clarke smiled, a small tear making its way down her cheek as it seemed years of bad blood between the two was seeping away. “I’ve not always made the right decisions-“

“But you’ve always tried,” Raven finished, placing her hand on top of Clarkes. Clarke went to speak when there was shouting down below, some works arguing about something. Raven sighed, “I should go help,” She said. Clarke nodded at her, the smile still on her face, Raven gave Clarkes hand a finale squeeze, “Its good to have you back Clarke,” Raven smiled, her eyes no longer holding the anger that seemed to be always there when she use to look at Clarke, now all Clarke saw was understanding.

“It’s good to have you back too Raven,” Clarke said. Raven quickly leaned forward and hugged Clarke, the action surprising her for a second before she hugged the girl back, not remembering the last time they had hug. Raven pulled away and with a finale smile headed down the steps to start rebuilding Sanctum; their home. Clarke looked out at the people, noticing Bellamy walking among them speaking to people. Clarke felt some of the weight leave her shoulders as he watched him; her best friend, the person that had saved her, saved them all. Eventually he walked towards someone; Echo. Clarke tried to ignore the way her chest ached as she watched him approach her, seemingly walking off somewhere private. Clarke turned around; not sure she could watch the scene, heading inside the palace doors that were behind her.

Bellamy walked through the crowd, watching as people talked, helped each other. It as almost surreal after the carnage they had previously witnessed. In the distances he saw Echo, she was talking to some members of Wonkru. Bellamy took in a large breath, letting It out slowly as he walked towards her, “Hey” He said once he reached her, “Can we talk.” He asked. Echo nodded, the pair walking off to a private building a few yards away. The couple entered the shed, Bellamy slowly closing the door behind them.

“You okay?” Echo asked, seemingly scanning Bellamy’s body for injuries.

“Yeah,” He said with a heavy sigh, “I’ll feel a lot better once we’ve got everything under control,” He said, leaning against the wall as he looked out through a window at Sanctum. “You?” He asked.

Echo shrugged her shoulders, “Just another battle, right?” She said trying to sound light hearted, “I just hope it’s the last one,” She finished. Bellamy nodded at her, his eyes on the ground as he tried to play over what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. It had been in his mind for weeks but there was never a chance to say it, always something more pressing going on. “What’s wrong,” Echo asked, picking up on Bellamy’s silence.

This was it,  Bellamy told himself. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, his arms crossed her his chest. “Listen Echo, I uh,” Bellamy struggled for his words.

Echo gave a small smile, “Can I say something first.” She asked. Bellamy was taken about but just nodded, hoping to use this time to focus his thoughts. “Our time on the ring; I will always remember that but…” She looked to the ground for a moment, looking back up at Bellamy with a sad smile “Seep down we both know it’s not been the same since we got back to earth,” She confessed, “We needed each other on the ring; to survive, but now...” Echo trailed off, looking at Bellamy. She had said everything he had been thinking, everything he was struggling to say. “I think it’s time to admit that, we want different things now, and that’s okay.” Echo gave a shaky breath, Bellamy gave her a sad smile, even though she was right, a part of him still cared for her. Bellamy nodded his head, finding there was nothing else to say. She did the same, heading out the door when Bellamy thought of something he hadn’t said.

“Echo, thank you,” He softy said,

She smiled back, “You know…” She started, “You should go talk to her,” Echo gave Bellamy a smile before walking out the door. Bellamy didn’t even question who she was referring to,  _he knew_ ,  she was what had changed their relationship once they’d returned to earth, why he and Echo would never work. Bellamy took in a breath, heading out of the shed to tell someone something he should of a long time ago; _this time it was years in the making._

Clarke walked around the palace, trying to focus her mind on anything that wasn’t losing her mother of the conversation going outside. Clarke heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Clarke quickly looked behind, years of war teaching her to have have your back to someone. Clarke relaxed as she saw Murphy walk into the room, his hands shoved into his pocket. Clarke turned back to the empty palace, her arms crossed, “You know, being one of the last primes means this is technically your palace,” She joked, trying to find some normality. Murphy came to a standstill next to her, the corner of his lip twitching up to form a small smile.

“Quite an upgrade from the drop ship,” He joked back.  The drop ship , the place they had landed, made their first home. While technically being over hundreds of years ago, sometimes it felt like just yesterday their biggest issue was staying warm in the winter and the grounders.

“I never would have told Russel about Abbey if-“Murphy started, but Clarke held up her hand, shaking her head.

“It’s okay,” She quietly said.

“Not it’s not.” He said with more force.

“No, it’s not okay,” She breathed, “but I don’t blame you,” She finally said.

“How can you not blame me,” He asked, walking further into the palace, looking around it. “Josie said you could hear everything when she took you over, you know I betrayed you,” He said,

It was true, Clarke could hear everything that had been said “To protect the people you love, how can I judge that.” She simply said. Murphy looked like he was about to argue but instead didn’t simply looking down at his shoes, “From one cockroach to another,” Clarke said, walking closer to him, “We’re okay Murphy.” She smiled. Murphy laughed, nodding his head. He looked up, his smile growing and eyes shining. It was then Murphy seemingly noticed someone over her shoulder, Clarke turned around to see Emori walking in. Clarke smiled at her, being walking over, the two exchanged another smile and nod as Clarke passed her and walked out of the palace doors, the bustling scene below seemingly calming slightly, people finding their order; their place in this new world.

Bellamy walked around the woods, kicking the dirt below him as he looked around at the tree. If Bellamy closed his eyes for a second, it sounded and smelled like earth. Bellamy’s attempts at finding Clarke had proved fruitless amongst the busy workers, plus after losing her month, Bellamy decided she probably needed some time.

“Reminds me of earth you know,” Octavia said from behind him, looking up at the trees and sky.

Bellamy did the same, blinking against the light, “Same,”

“That was a long time ago though,” Octavia added.

“It was,” Bellamy exhaled.

Octavia walked over to an edge, sitting down on it as her legs dangled off the edge. The big brother instinct in Bellamy wanted to tell her to get away from the edge, in the end, he chooses to sit next to her, looking at Sanctum. “I’m sorry big brother,” She croaked. Bellamy looked over at her, she was looking down at her hands, for the first time in a while looking like his younger sister. “For everything I put you through,” She said, a tear tracking down her face. “I know saying that won’t change anything or undo it but I just…I just need you to know I’m sorry,” She finally fished with a large shaky breath, her eyebrows pulled together almost like she was in pain. “That I’m trying to do better,” She continued.

Bellamy thought her words over, thought their whole relationship over in his head. Bellamy looked away from her, his eyes focusing on nothing but looking ahead, “I know,” He quietly said. He looked back over at his sister to her face plastered with shock. The Blake siblings have been through more than Bellamy could have ever guessed when they had first landed on earth, and once Bellamy was sure that they would never be siblings again. “I once told you that you’d always fit in with me,” He said, his own voice wavering as he spoke, “I meant it,” He finished, reaching out and squeezing his sister’s hand. This wouldn’t fix all their problems, or undo what both had them had done but it was a start, a place they could start fresh.

More tears fell from his sisters face as he smiled at him, squeezing his hand back. “Mom would be so proud of you,” She said with a shaky voice. She looked out at the new world that was being built before them, “I hope I can make her proud too,” she quietly said.

“You will do,” Bellamy reassured, gently nudging her should with his, “You have,” he smiled, thinking how he’d watched his sister go from the girl under the floor to a warrior who would do anything for her people. Octavia beamed up at her older brother. The siblings sat there for a moment, both lost in thoughts about what had happened and what could happen, about the future ahead when a noise behind them caused them both to turn around.

“Clarke,” Bellamy almost gasped. Clarke walked into the clearing more, nervously playing with her hand. Octavia looked up at Bellamy, giving him a knowing smile before squeezing his hand one more and standing up. Bellamy watched as Octavia walked past Clarke, the girls exchanging a few words before sharing a small hug, pulling back to share a handshake, their hands gripping each other forearms as they nodded at each other. Clarke watched Octavia leave before walking back over to Bellamy, sitting down next to him.

“Hey,” Clarke said, swinging her legs just as Octavia had done.

“Hey,” He softly said, back, smiling at Clarke.

“How’s Octavia?” She asked,

Bellamy looked over his shoulder slightly at where his sister had just gone, thinking about their conversation. “She’s good,” Bellamy said, meaning it for the first time in a while, possibly years.

“You know when I was sat in that cell on the ark, dreaming and drawing of life on the ground. I never thought it would be like this,” Clarke said.

Bellamy gave a small chuckle, “Yeah tell me about it,” He looked up at the two moons above, a constant reminder that they were truly not on earth, “Definitely didn’t see us on another planet rebuilding it from scratch,” Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded, seemingly lost in her head, she finally looked over at Bellamy, “Think we can do it? You think we can really make this place our home.” Clarke asked, the worry seeping from her voice, she motioned her hand to the Sanctum “We’ve got three separate societies from different planets, how are we to make them work and then we’ve got to deal with Russel-“

“Hey,” Bellamy softly said, placing his hand on her knee.

Clarke stopped talking, giving a brief smile before ducking her head, “Sorry guess I’m just-“

“Being Clarke?” Bellamy teased, Clarke laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder, “We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Bellamy said, his voice more serious this time.

“Together?” Clarke asked.

It wasn’t even a question  “Together, the head and the heart” He said.

The smile from Clarke’s lips fell for a moment, “I wish my mom could see this, could have gotten some peace, had a relationship with Madi,” Clarke quietly said, like she was talking to herself.

Bellamy lightly rubbed his thumb over her knee “I’m so sorry Clarke, but I think-I know she’d be proud of you,” He tried to assure but knew in times like these, with grief like this wasn’t much anyone could say.

“I just- it doesn’t even feel real right now you know?” She asked, shaking her head a little in disbelief.

“I know, but when it does feel real, know you don’t have to grieve alone,” He said, catching her eye as she tried to look down to the floor.

Clarke looked back up at him, seemingly gathering herself a little “How’s Echo I saw you talking to her earlier,” She asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“She’s fine, but uh we broke up,”

Maybe Bellamy was being hopefully, maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to but for a split second he could have sworn Clarke almost looked relieved before knitting her eyebrows together in sadness, a frown on her face. “Bellamy I’m sorry-“

He held his hand up, before letting it fall back into his lap. “It’s okay, it’s been over between us for a while if I’m being honest since we landed on earth,” He said, watching as Clarke seemed to be thinking deeply about something, her eyes somewhere else. She finally looked up at him, smiling, making in ache in his body lighten slightly.

“Well, a new planet, new society; fresh start?” She smiled.

“Hopefully the last one,” He joked. Clarke gave a small laugh at that, nodding her head. The sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being around each other; no wars, no impending doom just two people talking a moment of peace together. Bellamy felt something on his shoulder, glancing down to see that Clarke had lightly rested her head on his shoulder as they looked out across the planet. Bellamy tried to hold back a smile as he looked down at her. Bellamy looked back across the planet, feeling a sense of content he hadn’t in years.

“Thank you for saving me” Clarke suddenly said, keeping her head on his shoulder. “I know I’ve already said it but if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now and I’m not just talking about Josephine.” Bellamy gave a slightly confused smile, “Those radio calls I made to you, I don’t know if I would have made it through those 6 years without talking to you, without the hope you’d come back,” Clarke admitted and if Bellamy didn’t know better, he would have thought she was blushing.

“I wish I could have heard them,” Bellamy said. He had spent more time than he wanted to admit since finding out about the calls thinking what she might have said, what he might have missed.

Clarke gave a nervous laugh, “You’re probably lucky you didn’t, It was a lot of rambling.” She stuttered.

“Like what?” Bellamy asked, looking down at her.

He felt Clarke sigh from his shoulder, “What I was doing, how I felt, things I had wanted to tell you but never got the chance,” She quietly said.

“Well you’ve got the chance now,” Bellamy finally said, finding himself shocked by his own words.

Clarke pulled her head up for Bellamy’s shoulder, and for a second their faces were inches apart, Clarke looked up at the sky, and Bellamy could picture her doing this on Earth, radio in hand. “I thanked you for keeping me alive, I told you that even though I know you don’t believe you are good, and-and kind; you are.” She said, still not being able to meet Bellamy’s eyes. “That you’re my best friend.” She said, and Bellamy could hear the emotion in her voice, not missing how his chest tightened at the words. Clarke went to speak again when she stopped herself. She pulled her head down and finally looked at Bellamy, her eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall. “That I loved you.” She declared, holding Bellamy’s stare. Bellamy found every word in his mind vanish, his mouth drying and his whole-body radiating heat. Clarke gave a relieved laugh, looking down at her hands, “You know there was a time I thought I’d never get to say that to your face.” She said, looking up as the tears still shone in her eyes.

“I wished I’d heard that.” Bellamy finally managed to say, coughing after to clear his throat, trying to steady his breathing. Bellamy had dreamt about this moment a thousand different ways while on the ring, playing over what he’d say. He took in a deep inhale, before letting it out  years in the making  he told himself “If I had…I’d tell you the only reason I’m the person I am today is because of you,” He started, earning a warm smile from Clarke, “That when I left you behind…it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do,” Bellamy found his stomach twist and knot at the memory before shaking his head with a smile, “and when I saw you again on Earth I realised that I could never lose you again because…” Bellamy looked down at Clarke who was smiling up at him, a stray tear falling down her face. Bellamy moved his hand to wipe the tear away, his hand staying on her cheek.

“Because you’re my best friend too,” Bellamy smoothed his thumb over her cheek, causing Clarke to close her eyes for a moment, another tear dropping onto his hand, “and I love you too.” Clarke’s eyes shot open, her mouth open a little. Bellamy felt as if a constant weight had been taken off his chest as he looked at her, smiling and nodding his head. The words suddenly seemed to sink in, Clarke’s mouth closing and forming into a smile that reached her eyes.

Bellamy’s eyes scanned Clarke's face, his eyes hesitating on her lips, he looked back up at her eyes to see her drawing her own eyes away from the exact spot on his face. Bellamy smiled again, having done so more in the last 5 minutes than over that last year. Bellamy leaned forward slightly pausing for a moment when Clarke smiled at him, leaning forward as well as they met in the middle, it was soft and gentle. Bellamy could feel Clarke smile against his lips, Bellamy weaved his hand into Clarke’s hair deepening the kiss slightly. After a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes, timing seemingly stopped while they embraced, they pulled back, their foreheads resting on each others. Eventually, Clarke pulled back, resting her head on Bellamy’s shoulder again. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, planting a small kiss on the crown of her head.

“So, what do we do know,” Bellamy asked, his voice sounding lighter.

Clarke was silent for a moment, before slightly raising her head to look at Bellamy, a wide smile on her face, “Whatever the hell we want,” She said, echoing his words from years and planets ago. Bellamy gave a small nod, his smile matching Clarke’s. Clarke leaned up and placed a small kiss on Bellamy’s lips before resting her head on his shoulder again. Clarke and Bellamy stared across the field at the place they would soon be in charge of, the place they would soon be running. It wouldn’t be easy, they both knew that; there was Russel, years of tension to resolve but right now neither was thinking about that. Instead, they choose to enjoy the moment of peace that had befallen them, the head and the heart watching their new life unfold before them.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go folks, I think at least for now this will probably be my last the 100 fic.
> 
> May me meet again ✌🏼 
> 
> -AJ


End file.
